Como una madre
by TefyHatake
Summary: Kakashi había olvidado el 10 de mayo desde la muerte de su madre pero tras las atenciones de lo que para el era una familia, la peliroja la jinchuriki,Kushina Uzumaki le hará recordar la fecha tan especial para el. [mini especial 10 de mayo]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**(**Interrupción de autor**) **

"Dialogo de una escena pasada"

"_**Pensamiento de una escena pasada"**_

-&&&**&& -Cambios de escenario

**Nota: **Mmm bueno este mi primer One- shot de Naruto, esto es lo que surgió en una noche en vela como la de hoy son la 2:45 de la mañana y pues se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia, que no pude resistirme a compartirles como un "**especial de Día de las madres"**

Este capítulo se ubica en la línea temporal del primer capítulo 349 del anime.

**Personajes:** Kakashi & Kushina

**Capitulo único.**

"**Como una Madre"**

Era un día "normal" en la aldea, ninjas corriendo de un lado a otro, shurikens volando de aquí y allá, un día normal para Konoha la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Y en este día normal un joven normal, cabellos plateados y ojos azabache y carmín caminaba cerca del bosque llegando hasta su lugar favorito, un hermoso y frondoso árbol de cerezos cerca del riachuelo, perfecto para descansar después de haber finalizado con éxito aquella complicada misión anbu, suspiro, se acomodo a sus anchas bajo la refrescante sombra y saco su nueva adquisición literaria "Como debe morir un ninja".

-Hum…-suspiro después de leer un tiempo, colocando su libro en su pecho y brazos de almohada, con toda la pereza del mundo observo como las mariposas volaban y el hermoso árbol de cerezos mover sus hojas al compas del viento, sintiendo la refrescante brisa mover su platinado cabellos y tras deleitarse con semejante vista, comenzó de nuevo a pensar en eso que lo aquejaba desde hacia unas semanas.-_10 de mayo, hoy día de la madre_-suspiro de nuevo.

Pues si bien esa fecha la había olvidado desde la muerte de su madre, con la asignación del Namikaze como su sensei (ya hacía varios años), se había acercado mucho a él y su familia, tomándole un cariño muy especial a la esposa de su sensei. Kushina Uzumaki, la Jinchuriki aquella mujer conocida como "La habanera sangrienta" debido a su conocido temperamento, a veces se preguntaba ¿cómo era que su sensei quien era una persona tranquila y callada se había casado con ella?. Pero siempre la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre llegaba, cuando veía la forma en que trataba a su sensei, aun recordaba la vez que llevo el almuerzo al campo de entrenamiento para todo el equipo, Obito había comido hasta el último dango de la canastilla, siendo presa de un "Pequeño" golpe en la cabeza de parte de la esposa de su sensei, el Namikaze y Rin no habían dejado de alagar el Ramen, que según ellos era mil veces mejor que el que preparaban en el recién abierto "Ichiraku" ,mientras que el tras la insistencia de la peliroja, simplemente se las había arreglado para comer de las deliciosas bolas arroz sin que le viesen su rostro.

Tal vez el vez no lo diría, pero agradecía inmensamente el cuidado e interés que la peliroja tenia con él, pues después de haberse quedado completamente solo, el nombrado Yondaime y la Jinchuriki se habían preocupado por el dejándole hospedarse en su hogar unas semanas, mientras encontraba un lugar nuevo en donde habitar pues no volvería a la que alguna vez fue llamada la "Residencia Hatake"

Y qué decir de sus constantes visitas al hospital después de "aquella" misión en el puente Kanabi. Si…. definitivamente estaba muy agradecido con ella y su sensei, ellos se habían convertido con el paso del tiempo a lo más cercano de una familia. Por esa razón no había parado de pensar en aquella fecha, durante toda la semana se había estado debatiendo entre sí obsequiarle algo o no y si decidía regalarle ¿Qué podría ser?..Aun no lo había decidido.

-Tal vez pueda solo desearle Feliz día pero… - callo y se mantuvo pensativo por un momento más, pues él no sabía si la esposa de su sensei le correspondía en aquel sentimiento ¿lo veía como un hijo?, Suponía que si puesto que lo había ayudado, apoyado y hasta reprendido como una madre pero…. ¿y si no?-Hum.. Que problemático- Tras un pesado suspiro, decidió, guardo su libro en su porta kunais y con sus manos en los bolsillos, se encamino a la florería Yamanaka, una de las más famosas y sobre todo económicas en toda la aldea, no era que no tuviera dinero si no que era todo lo contrario, con su entrada a anbu su sueldo de jounin se había duplicado y hasta tenía dinero extra para darse algunos lujos y sobre todo comprar libros ya que leer era su pasatiempo favorito, pero había decidido pasar por aquella florería ya que era de las más cercanas al hogar de su sensei, esta era atendida por la señora Yamanaka, una kunoichi retirada y esposa de uno de los shinobis de la unidad de inteligencia más famoso en la aldea Inoichi Yamanaka. Tras entrar saludar a la efusiva señora Yamanaka con uno de sus ya acostumbrados –Yo!- y comprar un Ramo sencillo, pero bonito lleno de flores coloridas, salió de la tienda algo distraído y pensativo-_Hum… ¿que debería decirle? Tal vez solo felicitarla y entregarle el ramo ya después podría explicar el moti…-_había salido de sus pensamientos pues había chocado con alguien.

-oh perdone!-se disculpo intentando de nuevo retomar el camino a casa de su sensei.

-Oh Kakashi kun, que gusto verte ¡dattebane!-dijo una mujer guiñándole su un ojo.

-K..Kushina san.- Respondió algo nervioso, dándose la vuelta –_Vaya no sé si tengo mala o buena suerte._ - sonrió ante la mira tierna de la mujer.

- ¡Ohayou Kakashi!- Saludo el rubio asomando su rostro tras las grandes bolsas de víveres que sostenía, pues habían salido juntos por la aldea para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban en casa.-A donde ibas con esas flores..-pregunto al ver como el anbu escondía rápidamente un hermoso ramo de flores tras su espalda-son para….-se detuvo un momento dudando si terminar la frase pues sabía lo difícil que era ese tema para el peligris-…Rin- Finalizo el rubio diciendo su nombre casi inaudible.

-….S.. iba camino a verle – con un dejo de tristeza y nerviosismo respondió ante la pregunta de su sensei, tal vez podía decirle que no, que era para su esposa, para felicitarle, pero no había podido, aun se sentía inseguro sobre los sentimientos de la peliroja.

-Oh ya veo-_Pobre…ha sufrido mucho desde aquel día, se ve algo deprimido, cansado y parece que no ha comido muy bien, tal vez…..-dudo un poco- ¡si! es una gran idea_- interrumpió al Namikaze- bueno Mina-chan y yo íbamos camino a casa para comer ¿Por qué no nos acompañas Kakashi?

Y..yo..-muy apenado trataba de responder, la pelirroja tenía la capacidad de hacerlo tartamudear–Si…Arigato Gozaimasu.- respondió haciendo una reverencia.

-No tienes que kakashi-dijo sonriendo el ahora nombrado Hokage.

Tras una amplia sonrisa de la Jinchuriki y haberle aligerado un poco la carga a su sensei partieron camino a la residencia Namikaze.

&&&/&&

Por más que lo había pensado y repensado simplemente no había hallado la forma de felicitarle, de decirle a la Peliroja "Feliz día de la madre", soltando un pesado suspiro observó aquel caliente y delicioso plato de Ramen frente a él.

-¿sucede algo Kakashi kun?-Pregunto la peliroja al ver la forma en que había soltado aquel suspiro, era extraño que tras una invitación a comer contemplara su platillo, supuso que se encontraba preocupado por alguna situación anbu. Aun recordaba la noche en que tras preguntar por su día de trabajo en la torre Hokage a su esposo termino preguntando por aquel peligris al que preocupada por él le sugirió al rubio que pusiera a kakashi en las fuerzas especiales anbu ya que trabajaban en orden directa del Hokage también era conocido que ellos se encargaban de misiones un tanto "oscuras" pero lo había pensado como una manera de mantenerse al pendiente de las acciones del peligris que si bien no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde la muerte de Obito, ahora se encontraba muy preocupada por su estado debido a la muerte de compañera Rin y su reciente hospitalización no ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarse. Eso los había preocupado por que le habían llegado tomar un cariño como al bebe que ahora esperaban ,como a un hijo.

-Hum..no, no es nada-soltó rápidamente al ver una mirada de ¿preocupación? En el rostro de su sensei.

-¿Seguro Kakashi? sabes que puede contarnos lo que sea o si se trata de anbu puedes hablarlo conmigo, después de todo soy el Hokage –finalizo con una sonrisa. De esas que solo el Namikaze podía dar, cálidas, amigables y sobretodo de confianza.

Tan pronto como habían terminado su comida, había aparecido uno se los capitanes anbu llamando por la ventana. Por un momento pensó que era un llamado para él y se levanto de la mesa. Pero el Namikaze con una señal de mano le indicó que tomara su asiento que él se encargaría.

- ¿sucede algo? .-preguntó algo más serio.

-Hokage sama el Sandaime Danzón sama y el consejo quieren verlo, es una reunión urgente -respondió tan serio como solo un anbu podría hacerlo.

- muy bien en un momento encontré ahí-tan rápido como había llegado al escuchar la respuesta del rubio se había marchado.

Regresando un tanto más serio al comedor y ya con su conocido sombrero que hacia distingue su rango. Explico a su esposa. -Kushina lo siento parece que habrá una reunión con el consejo no podre acompañarte hoy a visitar a Mikoto, pero saludamos de mi parte, también al pequeño Sasuke e Itachi. Explico algo preocupado por su esposa pues en su estado "embarazada" y siendo Jinchuriki corría peligro siempre de ataques enemigo o intentos de secuestro, como aquel que había sufrido de pequeña a la que él había tenido la fortuna de rescatar.

-si está bien Mina chan ...¡suerte!- dio ánimos a su esposo pues sabía que las reuniones con el consejo siempre era ocasionadas por alguna inconformidad de Danzou.

-Sensei yo podría llevar a Kushina san si lo hace sentir más tranquilo. -se ofreció al notar el tono de preocupación en la voz de su sensei, además que podría aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer un segundo intento de felicitación.

-muchas gracias kakashi te lo agradeceré mucho.- sonrió ante la propuesta de su alumno, así se retiraba mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que dejaba a su esposa a cargo de unas de las personas en las que confiaba ciegamente, su mano derecha y que sobre todo a pesar de juventud era uno de mas talentosos shinobis de la aldea y que daría su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos, si definitivamente se iba mucho más tranquilo.

Sin más contratiempos haciendo honor a su apodo de el "rayo amarillo" desapareció dejándolos solos en casa, a la Jinchuriki y al portador del sharingan.

- Kakashi ¿te importaría si nos marchamos ahora?, es que quisiera llegar antes de la hora de dormir del nuevo bebe de Mikoto. -preguntó mientras recogía los trastos sucios.

-si está bien a la hora en que decida estará bien Kushina san..

-muy bien solo pues vámonos ¡dattebane!-respondió animada.

Faltaba poco para entrar al conocido distrito Uchiha donde vivía la mejor su mejor amiga, caminaba a un lado del peligris pero lo notaba extraño, pensativo, como si su cuerpo solo estuviera a un lado de ella más no su mente.

Por otro lado el peligris se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos pero muy alerta en caso de un ataque-_ya casi llegamos y ya tengo las flores ahora esas tal vez podrá solo deséale un feliz día-Hum-_suspiro.

-¿Que sucede kakashi?_ –Soltó rompiendo el silencio deteniéndose justo frente a la entrada del distrito- Te noto algo preocupado._

_-_Hum?.. No es nada.. Es solo que_…-_se detuvo un momento_-Si la felicitare ahora-_pensó mirando un jardín de rosas, dónde tomo una de ellas y ante la mirada interrogante de la peliroja y sacando unos de los Kunais la limpio de toda espina.-Feliz día… –soltó de la nada extendiendo con una de sus manos la rosa recién cortada-..de las madres-termino la oración en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por la peliroja.

-Kakashi…-Respondió sorprendida pues no esperaba ninguna felicitación que no fuera dentro algunos años, por un momento no había comprendido pero tras ver el sonrojó que salía de la máscara de pequeño anbu comprendió. ¡La esta felicitando a ella, porque la veía como una madre! , Emocionada al punto de las lágrimas y sin hacer esperar más al ansioso y nervioso peligris se abalanzó sobre él brindándole un abrazo.

-Kakashi kun … Arigato….!Dattebane!- Grito emocionada, con algunas lagrimas rebeldes que salían de emoción. Pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que el Peligris un joven serio y no dado a demostrar sus sentimientos la felicitara de esa manera.

Ese abrazo de parte la joven Uzumaki, había hecho que sus nervios ni siquiera sentidos durante una misión anbu desaparecieran.

-Kakashi, Kushina ohayou .. Saludo el Namikaze quien volvía a toda prisa de la torre Hokage, justo a tiempo para acompañar a su esposa y alumno.

-Mina chan!- respondió al saludo al mismo tiempo que plantaba un beso en la mejilla y soltaba al peligris.

- Me parece que volví a tiempo- poso una mano detrás de la cabeza, mientras sonreía nerviosamente por haber interrumpido aquel tierno momento.

-Bien parece que ya podemos irnos- interrumpió la Uzumaki.-¿vienes Kakashi?

-No gracias Kushina san, aun tengo algo que hacer- respondió nervioso y sin dejar responder a la Jinchuriki salto de un tejado a otro, lo más rápido que puedo, corría en dirección al lugar donde siempre iba a pensar, el monumento de los caídos ese lugar donde diariamente visitaba a Obito, el que le había enseñado tanto, su mejor amigo. Tras haber digerido lo sucedido a la entrada de los Uchiha había quedado estático, sin poder moverse, con una mano en su mejilla tocando el lugar donde había plantado un pequeño beso la peliroja, sonriendo tras esa mascara que cubría la mitad de sus rostro sorprendido sonrojado y sobre todo feliz no sabía el porqué su corazón no dejaba latir como si el corazón de caballo de carreras se tratase, aquéllas mariposas en su estomago aun revoloteaban, pero si sabia una cosa, sabía que de ahora en adelante no volvería a olvidar esa fecha ese **10 de mayo.**

**Fin**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se merece un Rw?

Este fue un pequeño especial al día de las madres.

Siempre he pensado que kakashi estuvo muy unido a la familia de su sensei y después de haber visto los capítulos del anime donde contaba su historia como anbu mi imaginación simplemente voló.

Bueno Saludos y Besos para tod s..


End file.
